It All Started In The Woods (Karkat X Reader)
by Ardamari
Summary: This Is My First Fanfiction Of Any Kind So Please No Rude Comment But Please Give Me Advice That Would Ne Helpful Any Ways Baiiiii Also Rated T For Cussing It OPnly Has A Little Bit Of Cussing


Reader Pov

You were walking through the woods when you met him. He was by the lake deep in the woods. You never knew if anyone came here so you were shocked to see him. As you walks towards him you can feel his sadness. "Um excuse me but why are you upset sir?" You say in a kind and innocent voice. You saw him turn around and stare at you

Karkat Pov

I heard someone ask me a question so I turn around to tell them to shut up but I saw it was a girl. I blush and stare at her until I hear her cough and say "Um sorry is there something on me?" She asked. _Oh gog what is wrong with me I just met her and I am already flushed for her_ I thought to myself and then shudder out "N-NO YOU LOOK FINE ANYWAYS I AM FINE I WAS JUST SAD ABOUT MY FLUSHCRUSH AND MY MOIRAIL HAVING A SERIOUS KISMESIS RELATIONSHIP" _Oh gog why did I just spill everything out_ I was sucked out of my thought by her hugging me and saying she was sorry for what happen and that is where our friendship started.

 _ **3 years later**_

Reader Pov

You are talking to Karkat about flushcrushes. "SO WHO IS YOUR FLUSHCRUSH (NAME)? YOU NEVER TOLD ME. AND WE ARE MOIRAILS NOW" Karkat has stopped cussing so much around you. "Oh um well he is a great troll. I known him since I can remember. Sure he can be rude and mean at times but I see past that and see his loving side he shows me everyday"

Karkat Pov

I just keep walking feeling myself becoming more jealous. It has been 3 years since I met her and ever since I fell in love with her but the way she talks about him I am positive it's not me until I hear her say my name "HUH? YES?" "I said do you want to know who it is?" "SURE? WHY DONT WE CALL HIM" "okay" She smiles and takes out her phone and dials a number and I feel my phone go off "I NEED TO TAKE THIS" I said as I stepped aside answering not even looking at the phone "Hey smart one I am flushed for you" I hear her voice. I turn around and look at her as she walks to me and kisses me. I stay still before kissing her back. As I pull away I ask if she could be my matesprit and she gladly said yes

 _ **1 year later**_

Reader Pov (sorry for so many pov changes)

It has been 1 year since Karkat asked you to be his matesprit and today is your anniversary. You were waiting for Karkat to come home from work. You looked at the time. _Oh my it is way past the time he should be here_ She was getting worried and scared. You paced back and forward. Stress was getting to her so she decide to take a shower. As you walk in you didn't hear the front door open.

Karkat Pov (Sowwy .)

I walked in and heard the water in the bathroom running _okay good_ I gave everyone the signal to come in. Today was our 1 year anniversary and I was going to have a big surprise for her. As everyone help set everything up I hear her coming down. I tell everyone to get the fu*k out. As she comes down I stand there and smile "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY 1 YEAR (NAME)" I say as she is walking to be I see her and she has tears and I get worried "(NAME)? DID IT DO SOMETHING WRONG?" I say as I walk to her but she shakes her "It's tears of happiness I know it's cheesy but I love you Karkat" I sighed in relief "OH OKAY GOOD" I said as I hugged her and kisses her forehead "I PROMISE I WILL NEVER LEAVE" I feel her nod.

 _ **10 months later**_

Reader Pov

You were in the labor room. Yup you heard right labor room. You don't know how but Karkat got you pregnant. But how. He is a troll and you are a human. That will forever me a mystery. Anyways you were holding a baby. It looked human if it wasn't for the fact it had troll eyes. You asked the nurse to tell Karkat to come in. You were playing with you new baby girl but you had a surprise. "Karkles look we have a girl and a boy" You say giggling as he looks at you shocked "WAIT TWO BABIES?!" You laughed at his reaction "Yes Karkles. Two babies" You say as you gave him the baby boy. "Well We are going to name this cutie (Baby girl name)"

Karkat Pov

 _WAIT TWO BABIES?! OH GOG_ As (Name) laughs at me she hands me they baby boy. Oh I will name him Jason. It is a human name "CAN WE NAME THIS WRIG-ERM BABY JASON? HE LOOKS LIKE A JASON" She giggles at me "Yes we can Karkles" I was glad she said yes. Since the day they were born I promised I will love them even if they cry or become bratty and Bit*hy but they are only babies Oh gog please let me live through this.

 **~And With That My Dearies I Leave You To Take Your Own Path~**

 _ **~You decide what happens next~**_


End file.
